lasvegasbynightfandomcom-20200214-history
Questline: Inducing Sales
Setup Tech Mogul Stanwick Meyers is looking to acquire a medium sized computer manufacturer called "Computicorp Computing Solutions". Of 6 people with decent sized stakes in the company, only one of them is willing to sell. However the meeting in next week during the day, so Stanwick cannot be there to influence them personally. The players should try to acquire as much leverage on these people as possible to make sure they are on board. It is important that they not be threatened, since that might make them even more stubborn. Players must be more subtle. An investigation roll on Computicorp will show that there are allegations that the company bribed the now ex-mayor to gain planning permission for their new HQ, which was built over a park. Computicorp HQ The Computicorp offices just beyond the city limits. There is a fence around the whole complex and car parks. A guard sits on duty by the gate. The carpark is also patrolled by a guard. There is a security office just off from the main building. There are cameras all over the place. The Floors are labelled "Personnel" "Accounts" and "research". Leah Sampson has an office on the personel floor - hacking into her emails will show messages between her and the ex mayor, which will reveal she knew about the bribes. In the Accounts office, there is a bank of servers connected to a main desktop. There are also a few boxes of miscellaneous folders. Accounts office when hacked and with finance roll will show money being quietly disappeared into the account of Kevin Wu Kevin Wu - CEO Lives in a large mansion out of town. Has a wife - Sharon Wu, and a teenage daughter Karen. Investigating him will show a forbes "one to watch in 2016" artcle about him and Computicorp, saying that his daughter is looking to follow in his footsteps and go to MIT. * Could frame kid * Wife is having an affair Leah Sampson COO Lives alone in a nice penthouse in uptown. Investigating her will result in the aforementioned article about bribery - Leah Simpson stringently denies that she had any knowledge, and the guilty parties have been indicated to the proper authorities. Two arrests were made as a result of the hearings. * Her laptop has information that reveals she did know about the HQ bribes. Donny Blake - Director of Research Lives in the Venetian Hotel - may need the support of the Giovanni to get in, depending on the players' plan. Investigating Donny will come up with an article about "Tech's newest playboy" * Regularly orders hookers for drug fuelled parties. Derek Jefferson - Chief Technical Operator Divorced, no children. Lives alone in a downtown house. Investigating him will reveal that he is very involved in an anti-gay activist group called "Protecting Our Families" * He is secretly homosexual. Stalking him, or stealing his phone will reveal he is meeting up with another man in a seedy hotel just outside vegas. Bruce Timpson - VP Marketing Widower. Lives in small apartment Investigating him will reveal a year old news story about him and his wife being involved in a tragic car accident. * Keeps a locket with a picture of wife and a lock of her hair by his bed. This can be stolen Category:Quests